Take Me Back
by CultOfPersonality
Summary: He was her everything, but she has done the most stupid thing, which made him slip from her grasp. She still hopes for him to take her back.


_**A/N: Hello! Wow, I seem to be inspired. See, we did nothing in English and Physics class but ask our teachers about relationships. They told us that they were happy and that. Well, it is contradictory to the story I wrote because this is about heartbreak and not about the happy things in a relationship. See, this is what storytelling does to my mind. It poisons my mind with inspiration. Okay, moving on. I hope you enjoy reading this, guys. I accept reviews and rants as well. – Marian (:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gosh, this is so hard.<strong>_

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I opened them and fiddled with the ring on my finger. Man, what in the world is happening to me? What in the world am I doing? I mean, he was going to be the one, but because of my stupid mistake, I lost him. I let him slip from my grasp. He was the best thing that happened to me. He could make any bad day better with his smile, he could make me laugh at his humor; I would never get tired of that. He makes me melt with his smile, and most of all, he makes me feel safe in his arms. Gosh, I sound cheesy…but what I'm saying is true! You have no idea how I love the guy. I still remember the time when I first saw him (or when he first saw me, whatever. I do not know who saw who first.) It was the most memorable…and the most embarrassing moment in my life.

_**It was the first day of her freshman year in college. Every single student was hurrying to their first class; one of them was Zeighlyx Martin. She hurriedly ran inside the building as she looked at her watch. She looked up once again, then opened the door to one classroom without even checking if it was the right room.**_

"_**Good morning, ma'am." she greeted shyly. "Sorry, I'm late. I got kinda lost on my way here."**_

"_**It's okay." the teacher shrugged it off, then smiled. "It's the first day. Welcome to Physics class, take a seat."**_

'_**Physics?' she thought. She immediately looked at her schedule and traveled to the first subject on the list. English, she read in her mind. Her cheeks turned deep red and looked at the teacher. "Oh.. I, uhm…I'm in the wrong classroom. Sorry." she had no choice but to say it in a voice audible enough for everyone in the room to hear. The other students laughed and she just froze in her tracks. She looked around and saw a young man looking at her with a smile on his face. She got out of the room and disappeared into the crowd.**_

_**Lunch break**_

"_**Hey, may I sit here?" a male voice asked. She looked up from her notebook and saw that guy she saw in Physics class. She managed to squeak out, "Yes." and hoped he did not remember anything from that morning.**_

"_**So, how is your first day so far?" he asked.**_

"_**It was great!" she faked. "Great so far."**_

"_**No embarrassing moments or anything?" he raised a brow as he forked his food and shoved it into his mouth.**_

_**She cleared her throat before responding, "Well, it was kind of an embarrassing moment but it was no big deal."**_

"_**I knew it! You were the one who entered the classroom during Physics class, and told that you entered the wrong room." he almost shouted.**_

"_**Shut it!" Zeighlyx exclaimed. The young man let out a laugh and put down his fork. "Okay, okay." he said in defeat. "I'm John Cena, by the way." he introduced himself and stuck out his hand.**_

"_**Zeighlyx Martin." she did the same and shook his hand. He flashed his smile and let go of her hand. She smiled back, and John immediately fell in love with the young lady.**_

When I met John, I fell in love in just a snap of a finger. I remember one of my high school teachers telling us to look for the "potential husband/wife". It kinda gave me the feeling that he was the one, but I did not jump to conclusions. I mean, it's wrong to raise your hopes and expect that the guy loves you back. Well, I basically kept that principle after how many rejections. Much to my surprise, John also felt the same. During the seventh month of my freshman year, he confessed. Then during that day, he became mine.

_**Seven months later…**_

_**Zeighlyx got out of Math class and much to her surprise, John was standing outside.**_

"_**Hey, Johnny." she greeted with her heartwarming smile. "Waiting for someone?"**_

"_**Uh, no…no." he stammered. "I, uhm… I'm, just waiting for someone."**_

"_**That's what I said." Zeighlyx pointed out. She raised a brow and looked at John for what seemed to be a long time, then he finally sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I was waiting for you." Her curiosity grew even more. Before she could say anything, John pulled her away from the crowded area and they transferred to a less crowded place.**_

"_**Why'd you bring me here?" she asked as she put her bag beside her on the bleachers.**_

"_**I want to tell you something, Zay." he said, calling her by the nickname he has thought for her.**_

_**She raised a brow and looked at John. He let out a sigh and held her hand. "Uhm, I have this crush on you. Oh, wait… I love you." he revealed. She was surprised at that revelation and could not help but blush. She looked away and smiled to herself. John put a finger under her chin and made her face him. She smiled a bit and said, "I feel the same." and that statement made John's smile reach heaven.**_

"_**Really?" he asked. "So, you can be my girlfriend now?"**_

"_**Yes…" she trailed off, which made John feel nervous. "…and yes."**_

"_**Yes!" he shouted and threw his fists in the air. She chuckled and said, "John, keep quiet! You might draw attention." He calmed down and looked at the young woman's deep blue eyes that sparkled under the morning sun. His look hypnotized her, which made her smile and tighten her grip on his hand unconsciously. "Hey, hey. Don't cut off the circulation in my hand! You don't want to have a one minute relationship now, do you." She chuckled at his humor and playfully smacked him in the arm.**_

I sighed as I sat on the green grass in the backyard of dad's house, reminiscing all of these things. All of a sudden, my phone rang. With hope that it was John, I immediately looked at it. I frowned when I read the caller ID that flashed on the screen; _Randy_. Great! What a way to crush my hopes. I rejected the call and placed it back in my jacket pocket. I don't want to speak to anyone right now, except John. Remember my principle about not raising hopes and not expecting? Well, I just turned away from that principle as of the moment. I am hoping that John would call me and then tell me to come back and that we can still work it out. Judging by the situation, I think it would not happen. I looked up the evening sky and stared at the stars that twinkled.

"Zeighlyx, come inside." I heard my dad call out. "It's time for dinner."

"I'll have dinner later." I responded without looking at him. "Sorry, dad."

Dad no longer said anything and I continued with my drama. Thinking of what I did made my heart feel more and more pain every minute. I really miss John, even though three hours have passed since my stupidity happened. I do not know why I did it; I don't even know why I thought of doing it. Was I angry? Yes, at myself. I do not blame John for getting mad at me because it was my fault. I was the one to blame and I accept it.

"_**Zay..." Randy Orton, John's best friend greeted with a smile.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" Zeighlyx snapped. She did not want to see Randy; she never wanted to. Ever since the two have met, Randy has had feelings for her. It was not ordinary feelings; those feelings were accompanied with dirty fantasies.**_

"_**Damn…" he started as he looked at her from head to toe. "You look hot today, babe."**_

"_**Don't call me that." she whispered. "And go away! I do not want to see you."**_

_**He took a step closer to her, which made him tower above her 5'4" frame. She looked up at him and she had the nervous look on her face. He tried leaning closer to her but she immediately pushed him away. Randy smirked and brought her close to him. "I know you want me." he whispered, wearing the same smirk on his face. He crushed his lips against hers, but much to his surprise, she deepened the kiss. He smirked and continued. She pulled away and looked at his blue eyes that were clouded with lust. She pulled him to one of the guest rooms and in there, they made love. An hour later, Zeighlyx went to the bathroom and got a robe. Suddenly, the door opened.**_

"_**What the fuck?" John snapped. Zeighlyx jumped slightly and hurriedly got out of the bathroom. "Zeighlyx, what in the world is the meaning of this?"**_

"_**John, I- I…" she stammered.**_

"_**Get out." he ordered.**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**Get. Out."**_

The tears were almost on the verge of falling as I reminisced that moment. It was not a moment worth reminiscing but I just feel guilty every time I think of it. If only I had controlled myself, this would not have happened. I looked at the ring and could not help but plaster a small smile on my face. But then, I realized that I will never have John back. I let him slip away, and it was my fault. With this, I decided to do one thing.

The next day… (No one's POV)

*ring ring*

No answer.

"Hey, you have reached ZayZay. I'm not here. Leave a message after the beep."

*beep*

"_**Zay, it's John. Can we meet? Like, at maybe around 8AM? Call back when you hear this."**_

Thirty minutes later…

"_**Zay, it's John again. Why aren't you picking up on your cell phone? And the calls lead to voicemail. I'm starting to get worried, you know."**_

John let out a sigh as he put the phone down. He wanted to talk to Zeighlyx about what happened. He already knew what really happened that night, and he felt bad of accusing her immediately. He was a jealous boyfriend, and it was one thing he hated about himself. He wanted to apologize for the accusations he has made. He wanted to have her back. He felt bad not hearing her side first. As he looked out of the window, his phone suddenly rang. He immediately picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"John, it's Zeighlyx's dad." the voice on the other line said.

"Mr. Martin? You seem worried."

"Uhm. You see, Zeighlyx… She..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooh. I'll make your mind wonder. Ahaha. (:<strong>_


End file.
